


Nagging 'Eomma'

by mizz_apple



Series: Days with Monsta X [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Chae Hyungwon you ..., Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, sassy!mama Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: Based on Kihyun's personality and role in Monsta X *eomma = mom





	

"Hyungwon! Chae Hyungwon, you lazy ass brat! Wake up!" 

One usual morning in Monsta X' dorm where seven men and their manager shares lives together. Every morning, except holiday, there'll be screaming and cursing sound ... not to mention some of loud thud sounds coming from rooms and followed by a big laughter and annoyed groans. 

Yoo Kihyun, the tiny man who usually made his fellow groaned in irritation, will flash everyone his sweet and cute smile. But behind the door of their dorm, his unending scolding love for his fellow members is known by his managers, CEO and other bands in the same agency. It's not he is proud of his reputation, but his seriousness in his work makes him devoted himself in his role, as a mother of five unruly, messy slash lazzy, and wild children--called members. Except, ehm ... the leader himself. The Terminator Dad aka Shownu. With Kihyun, although he is not as close as Minhyuk to Shownu, he is very considerate towards his leader-hyung. Shownu is a calm and reserved guy but when you stick around a little bit longer or when he is comfortable around you, he is a goofy person who doesn't care about his own image just to entertain people around him. Not so many people know this character. What they see is someone who is cool, shy and distant. He is sometimes but when he has accepted you into his circle, he becomes a very warm person. And goofy. And cute. And adorable. And -- Yoo Kihyun stops himself from all his thoughts about his leader for it is such a embarassing thought he has, admiring his own leader and past-competitor during New Mercy era. It's such an unbearable to hold his admiration towards Shownu because Kihyun himself is a person whose pride and confidence is more than his height but when he wants to make a move to get closer to his leader, he doesn't know why his move is heavier than his weight. He surely lives in a paradox life, a life of Yoo Kihyun ... 

"Chae Hyungwon! One more--"

"--Alright, alright, eomma!" Hyungwon grunts while stumbling to get up from his bunk bed. He holds his head and rubs his eyes in annoyance. Below his bunk bed, standing that tiny man who is glaring at him. He knows that Kihyun doesn't like to be called mom, especially by his fellow member with same age like Minhyuk and Hyungwon. Hyungwon only uses that nickname when he is totally annoyed and wants to take revenge. At least make Kihyun's mood worse. Hyungwon realizes he is such an evil sometimes ... or most of the time ...

"Did you even remember what you promised last night?!" Kihyun is crossing his hands in his chest, he squints his eyes. 

Hyungwon scratches his head. He tilts his head, trying to think something. Anything. "I didn't--oh." Hyungwon shuts his mouth and flashes a guilty grin.

Kihyun huffs, irritated. At that time, Shownu comes into his shared room with Hyungwon and Wonho. "What's going on?" He asks while grabbing his towel.

Kihyun is pointing at Hyungwon with irritated gesture. "That brat is supposed to go buying our food supplies, hyung. He promised that he would wake up earlier last night. Now we don't have anything to be eaten. Manager-nim is nagging at me, says he is hungry, Jooheon is pouting now because I promised him to make Doenjang soup and steamed egg and rice, Kukkungi is crying now together with Minhyukkie, they want to have breakfast quickly and Wonho hyung is attacking my snack supplies, says he is hungry." Kihyun now is jutting his lips, trying to get Shownu's symphaty. 

"Ooh. Hmm.. Hyungwonnie?" Shownu doesn't reply too much, his eyes avert to Hyungwon who is still sitting on his bed with nonchalant expression. He knows that Shownu has a soft heart towards him, alhough he gets abused most of the time physically. Either it's a playful smack or headlock by Shownu. But Shownu is known to pay attention to him a bit more than anyone in the dorm. And to Minhyuk too. And maybe nowadays Wonho hyung. Wait? Didn't he say that he also pay attention to Kihyun in one of music show? Hyungwon is having worry feeling now. 

"I--okey, I had insomnia last night. I'm sorry hyung. What do you want me to do? I even have hard time to wake up because my head is still dizzy ..." Hyungwon is flashing his smile now, hoping to get more sympathy. He or Kihyun will get Shownu's sympathy this morning.

"You--" Kihyun wants to slap that handsome-froggy face now. Not too hard but just a bit just to make Hyungwon felt sorry and cut that horrible acting. But he feels Shownu is chuckling and holding his waist from behind him now. "Kihyunnie, enough." then Shownu stares back at Hyungwon, still holding Kihyun from behind, and says firmly, "You. Bathroom. Shower. Go buying food. Now."

Hyungwon pouts. He groans and gets two glares from Kihyun and Shownu. Realizing he is in unfavorable position now, Hyungwon quickly gets off from his bed and flees to bathroom. 

For a moment, Shownu is still holding Kihyun from behind while watching Hyunwon gets inside the bathroom. After Hyungwon disappears from their sight, Kihyun feels the heat rises to his cheeks. He can still feel Shownu's both large hands in his thin hip and those heartbeats against his spine ...

Shownu maybe gets the awkward feeling now. He suddenly releases himself from Kihyun and pretends to pat Kihyun's shoulders lightly. "That kid. Such a troublesome."

Kihyun nods. He is still feeling embarrassed now because of his uncontrollable heartbeats and stutters. "Yes--yes, oh hyung. I better get Wonho hyung out of my room now. He may eat all my snacks!" Kihyun runs without looking at Shownu, feeling relieved that he can find excuse to run away from Shownu.

Shownu doesn't say anything. He just keeps looking at Kihyun's direction and then lays in his bed, waiting for his turn to use bathroom.

\----------------------------------------- @@@ --------------------------------------------- 

This morning, thanks to Hyungwon's negligent, they are eating ramyeon and eggs because that's the fastest food to be made since they have to be hurry to prepare for fansign in Jongro. Their managers eat rapidly and busy on their phone while Shownu is eating in dazed look. He sometimes like this when things need to be rushed, his mind goes blank in a second. Probably adapting the way a malfunctioned computer harddrive works. He is so drowned in his thought when Kihyun realizes he sees a splotch of ramyeon's broth in the corner of Shownu's lip. Kihyun softly wipes it away with his thumb.

Shownu, who is feeling a soft and solid thumb skin in his lips, is taken aback and stares back to Kihyun in confusion while Jooheon who saw the whole scene is screaming wildly. " Uwaah, appa! Eomma! Ayy ... so early to be romantic ..." His dimples are created deeply with each of his teasing and laughter.

Changkyun who is focused on his ramyeon ( his ultimate food fetish), lifts his face and raises his eyebrow. "What hyung? What? What happened?"

Kihyun's cheeks blush but he hides it with a menacing glare to Jooheon. "I just wipe the broth, Jooheonnie!"

Shownu, who realized the situation, calms Kihyun down with his goofy laugh. "Ey ... just tell me you want to touch my lips, Kihyunnie." Now he is being a tease, puts Kihyun over the edge. Jooheon laughs more hysterically.

"I'm done eating!" 

When Kihyun wants to get up ( they are having breakfast in the floor with a table), Shownu grabs his wrist quickly. "Just joking, Kihyun-ah. Yah, why are you so sensitive today? C'mon sit now." 

Shownu's voice is calm but authoritative. Kihyun knows it's no use to debate so he sits back down.

"Hyung, I'm just joking. Beside, you are just like my mom and Shownu hyung just like my dad. It's not that I say you both suit to each other--" Jooheon pauses when Changkyun chirps, "But they suit to each other, hyung!"

Kihyun hits maknae's head lightly. Changkyun rubs his head with painful expression. "Eomma ..." he pouts.

"I'm not your eomma!" Kihyun snorts.

"Kihyun hyung! You are our ultimate eomma! How can you say that??" Jooheon shouts, pretends to be angry when Kihyun's still focusing on Changkyun.

"I'm not! Hfft! Come here you brat! I'll have this urge to pinch your ears now!" Kihyun gets up and starts to chase Jooheon to his room, leaving Changkyun who is now focusing again in his ramyeon.

Shownu watches the scene with a smile in his lips. He doesn't know why but seeing Kihyun's interaction with their youngest members make him smiling all the time. He knows how much Kihyun cares for those two brats and how he enjoys being their mother in the group and showers them with his affection and attention which sometimes he covers it with smacks and scolding words. 

Wonho, Hyungwon and Minhyuk who had finished their meals an hour ago comes out of their room, already dressed. They are looking at Shownu and Changkyun in judging look. 

"Shownu,Kukkungie, you're not getting ready?" Wonho raises his eyebrow.

Shownu grins. Before getting up, he huffs and walks to his room, passing through Kihyun's room which is shared with Minhyuk, Jooheon and Changkyun. He stops for a while seeing Jooheon is being attacked by Kihyun with his plushies. Joohoen says sorry many times but still laughing which makes Kihyun attacks him more. 

"Kihyun-ah." Shownu steps inside and grabs Kihyun's wrist before he launches another attack to Jooheon.

Kihyun is startled. He turns to see Shownu with pleading voice comes from Jooheon. "Appa ... help me...eomma wants to kill me.."

Kihyun turns to Jooheon and about to kick his shin when Shownu holds his waist (for the second time today) and stops him. "Kihyun-ah, just get dressed now. You too Jooheon, we're about to leave."

Kihyun is feeling something in his stomach. A funny-nervous feeling. Shownu's voice is too close to his ears and he can feel the shiver in his spine. He wants to hide but too childish to do that. The best thing he can do is play along. He turns and smiles. "You have just saved your son from being annihilated by me, hyung."

Shownu chuckles. He turns to get out and says playfully, "Isn't he your son too? And it's supposed to be 'yeobo' not 'hyung'." He winks and gets out, leaving Jooheon claps his hands and Kihyun gasps.

\------------------------------------------ @@@ ------------------------------------------

The journey to Jongro is quiet and as usual kids are joking, singing and making live streaming show. Everyone get their individual shot and say something to fans. It's something like this that will keep their fans and them connected as the promotion of their album almost end. Kihyun who is sitting in the back, yawns and stretches his limb. But he manages to take a glance to his leader who is talking with Wonho and Hyungwon. He sighs. When he found out they'll have separate room when they moved to new dorm, his heart was torn in two. One side, he gets used to wake up and look below seeing Shownu in his sleep and it breaks his heart when it's Hyungwon that will be Shownu and Wonho's roommate. But on the other side, he was thankful for this change because living under same roof is hard enough for Kihyun to hold his feeling towards Shownu, becoming Shownu's roommate is definitely a most challenging one. Yes, during that No Mercy era, he already felt something, between competitive feeling and according to himself--unidentified feeling. He strongly refused to name that feeling although it keeps appearing every time Shownu's eyes meet his eyes. 

Kihyun sighs. And everyday it keeps getting harder to conceal it as they get closer now compared to No Mercy era where he could put a mask of being competitor therefore he could stay a bit further from Shownu. 

"Eomma!" Changkyun suddenly sits beside him.

Kihyun startles and quickly looks at Changkyun. 

"I want to sleep here. Minhyuk hyung keeps bothering me there." He purposely rises his voice for Minhyuk to hear. Minhyuk replies it with big laughter. 

"Yah! Minhyukkie. Stop bothering him. Aish, you're older but act like toddler now." Kihyun nags as Minhyuk keeps laughing.

His voice attracts Shownu's attention who is now watching in amused expression.

"If you keep bothering him, he will keep bothering me ..." Kihyun reasons which is replied by a light nudge by Changkyun.

"Eomma ... how could you say that?" Changkyun protests and gives a sullen face. Kihyun only laughs and pats his head, " Alright. Just sleep here. I will move out."

Kihyun gets up and when he walks, Shownu pats the empty space beside him. "You may sit here."

Kihyun froze. There are so many empty spaces since it's only them and their managers in this vvip bus. Why--Shownu doesn't give him time to think as he pulls Kihyun and sits him up beside him. He stares at him and smiles. "Just sit here."

And Kihyun knows it's going to be harder and harder for him to hide from Shownu because Shownu slowly and meticulously peels away every bit of his mask ... 

\-------------------------------------- @@@@ ------------------------------------- 

After the fansign, they are all sprawled around in the floor except Kihyun. Exhausted. Jooheon and Minhyuk are wrestling while Wonho is moving to his room. Hyungwon is peacefully laying with Changkyun is pulling his hair, just to disturb him. 

"One more hair you pull, I will pull up your underwear, Kukkungie!" Hyungwon grunts.

Changkyun giggles. Now he is moving to Wonho's room to disturb Wonho. A few minutes later, Wonho groans and Changkyun lets out a big laughter while he is running back to his shared room. 

"Kukkungie!!" Wonho yells but too lazy to move his butt if he already sat in front of his laptop.

Meanwhile Kihyun is in the back, excusing himself to stay away from them. Or from Shownu. He makes himself busy on laundry room, putting dirty clothes inside and lazily waiting while listening to his playlist on his Ipad. He felt somehow a bit strange. Today's fansign was great and their fans enjoyed it. Members too. It's him who couldn't. Seeing his leader and Minhyuk doing the dance of Troublemaker's song. He acted like he was disgusted by punching the snack in his hand but he actually cursed inside. Too much skin ship for him. I mean he knows Minhyuk is a super skin ship and friendly type of person and that's why he can get close with anyone, including breaking down the cold wall of Shownu with his friendliness. Kihyun sometimes feels like a third wheel whenever the three of them hang out or interact to each other. 

The thought in his mind makes him moody and agitated. He shuffles in his state anxiously. Well, so what if they dance? It's not like Shownu is mine anyway? Kihyun groans silently and shakes his head to get rid that thought away. The sound of washing machine interrupts his thought and he sighs and starts to re-do the washing one more time to make sure it's clean. He puts his Ipad first and then he goes to kitchen after turning the washing machine on, feeling a bit hungry. He finds Minhyuk and Jooheon are eating left-over kimchi he cooked yesterday with rice and eggs. 

"Yah! Guys, why don't you help me a bit? Look at this pile of dishes!" Kihyun widens his eyes and groans,frustrated seeing the dishes in the sink.

"It's not mine!" Minhyuk replies with mouth full of rice.

"Not mine too eomma!" Jooheon chirps. He knows it's better to confess otherwise Kihyun will let out his infamous nagging and they might not get any rest tonight, listening to his nags.

"Yours or not, we use these dishes together right? Are these only mine? Am I the only one living in this house?" Kihyun has lost his appetite. His tiredness starts to take over. 

"But-but, why should I wash it if it's not me that use it?" Minhyuk swallows his meal and whines.

Jooheon looks at Kihyun and motions Minhyuk to be quiet because he can see Kihyun's eyes glistens with anger and his sullen face.

"I'll wash it, hyung." Jooheon finishes his meal in hurry and immediately goes to sink and starts to wash. 

Kihyun sighs. He walks away from the kitchen and to his room where he sees Changkyun is looking for something which made their room is in mess. 

"Kukkungie!!" Kihyun shouts. He points at clothes, hats, plushies, and things that spread around and piled in the their bedroom floor. "What is this??" 

Kihyun turns his head to Kihyun. "I'm looking for my harddisk, hyung." He searches again, abandoning Kihyun who is now fuming.

"Yah! Seriously?? In 10 minutes if our room is not clean, whether you find your harddisk or not, I will throw those away to trash bin!" 

Changkyun grins. Kihyun may have small figure but when he gets angry, no one can calm him down beside Shownu. Sometimes it requires Shownu's strength to silence Kihyun .. means he drags him somewhere, away from their members and after they come back, Kihyun is more relaxed. 

"Yes, eomma ..." Changkyun answers respectfully. It's no good to debate or find reason at this situation. It will only make Kihyun nag more.

Kihyun huffs before he moves away. Now he is walking towards living room who is preoccupied with Hyungwon. Hyungwon is still lazily lays down on the couch. Kihyun observes that Hyungwon threw away his socks messily and his bag with things inside are scattered around. He places his hands in his hip and nudges Hyungwon harshly. " Yah! Chae Hyungwon!"

Hyungwon groans but doesn't stir a bit. The nudge becomes extra harsh. "Chae Hyungwoon! Tidy your things first! Your smelly socks and your things are scattered here!"

Hyungwon eventually opens his eyes. He squints. "My socks? Just leave them there. I'll take them tomorrow... I'm tired, Yoo Kihyun!"

Kihyun gets angrier. "Tomorrow? What tomorrow?! You'll find another excuses to tidy it for another days! Just tidy it, it doesn't take forever!"

Hyungwon groans and gets up. He rubs his ears. When Kihyun gets angry, his voice somehow reach seven octaves higher than usual. Or not. But still annoying in Hyungwon's ears who likes silence and peaceful situation. 

"Alright! Alright, eomma!" He purposely stressed out 'eomma' word, knowing it will piss Kihyun off.

Kihyun watches him as he tidies up his things. He scoffs and inspects another room. He stops when he sees Shownu was watching him with unreadable look. He always has that look and sometimes Kihyun wonders if it's just to cover up his amusement/anger/sadness/happiness/fear. Time may pass but he is still reading Shownu until now and can not quite figure him out completely. Maybe Shownu likes it that way. To be mysteriously enchanting. Draw people closer to come breaking his cold icy wall.

Kihyun stares back as if he wants to question why. Shownu keeps quiet. But there's a slight amused glint in his eyes watching the whole ordeal that Kihyun launches to another members.

Kihyun doesn't say anything rather he walks past Shownu and goes to laundry room again to check his laundry. Shownu follows him behind. Kihyun takes a deep breath ever so softly and hoping Shownu doesn't see him now. 

"Do you want me to help you with these?" Shownu is pointing to washing machine.

Kihyun shakes his head, still not saying anything. His hands are busy moving laundry to the dryer. He feels Shownu intense gaze towards him but he's too tired or maybe too reluctant to say something. He knows his behavior is disrespectful in front of everyone's eyes but the inexplicable angry feeling inside him still doesn't subside. He keeps replaying the dance between Shownu and Minhyuk over and over again.

Shownu, who feels his presence is rejected, nods and slowly backs away. He understands people too well. When he's in super tolerant mood, he will just take whatever members do towards him but when he feels it already too much or hurting his pride, he will roar like a lion. Or bear. Does bear even roar? Huh.

"Shownu hyung!" Suddenly Kihyun feels too guilty and before his mind telling him something to do, he chases Shownu. Shownu turns his body and faces Kihyun. He raises his eyebrow but not in angry mode. More like questioning. "Yes?"

Kihyun feels his tongue is really heavy. He wants to say something but it's stuck in his tongue. He opens his mouth and closes it in a second. For three times. Seeing that, Shownu only chuckles. Before he says anything, Minhyuk and Jooheon's voices are filling the house. They are laughing at something and triggers other members and managers to laugh too. Shownu sighs and says, "Do you want to say something?"

Kihyun nods. 

Shownu is watching his face in comforting look. "Alright. Finish what you have to do first. Get shower and meet me on the elevator."

Kihyun makes a quizzical look but Shownu just simply says, "Just do what I've told you. Quickly." He then turns his body and joins the commotion that was created by Minhyuk and Jooheon.

Kihyun hurriedly finishes his work and gets shower. But he, in his hurry state, has managed to catch Wonho scrambles the closet in his room, leaving Changkyun who has just finished tidying up, yells in frustration. "Hyuuuuung!!"

Kihyun joins Changkyun. "Hyung! I don't care what you're looking for but I can not tolerate you making my room such a mess! If you don't tidy this up, don't expect me to cook ramyeon for you ever again!"

Wonho, hearing ramyeon being mentioned, turns his head to Kihyun and smiles guiltily. " I was just ... yes yes, I will tidy this up. Don't worry, eomma." He, copying the very sassy Hyungwon, stresses the word 'eomma' because he knows Kihyun doesn't like that word comes out of Minhyuk and Hyungwon. And sometimes from him.

Kihyun barks, "I'm not your eomma!" then he stomps out of the room. Wonho and Changkyun exchanges gazes and laughs. But abruptly, Changkyun stops and says, "Hyung, I'm watching you here. If it's not cleaned in five minutes, I will call Kihyun hyung again."

Wonho is looking at him in disbelief. "Aish, this brat! Yes! Yes, I will tidy up your room, you little kid! How dare you threaten your hyung!" Wonho can't help to grumble when he sees Changkyun folds his hands and grins happily. 

"Eomma ..." Changkyun teases, pretending to call Kihyun.

Wonho throws him a betrayed look. "You-- yah! This kid seriously!" But no matter how much Wonho wants to hit Changkyun, he doesn't want Kihyun to come and find him not doing what he has told Wonho to do. It's for ramyeon .. it's for ramyeon, Wonho entertains himself with those words and starts to tidy up the mess he made after finding his long-lost bandana.

\---------------------------------- @@@@ ----------------------------------- 

Kihyun opens the door after being interrogated by Changkyun and Jooheon, asking where he wants to go late at night. But their managers didn't say anything. Shownu probably already told them where he and Kihyun want to go. So after a brief explanation and promises to buy them pork belly and soondae, Changkyun and Jooheon wave goodbye with a big happy smile in their faces . "Bye eomma. Be careful. Don't come home too late. Be good to appa. Bring a lot of food. Heheheh." After saying that, they each get a hit on their heads. 

Kihun spots Shownu who is waiting for him next to elevator. "Kids are asking too much?" he teases with a innocent smile in his face.

Kihyun just hums. He wants to say many things but his mind is preparing scenario now. So he is too preoccupied in his own thought when he feels Shownu gently ushers him to go out of elevator and walks to lobby. Because it's already midnight, Shownu tells him that they should call a taxi. Kihyun just nods. They are waiting in silence. This situation kind of reminds Kihyun of their interaction during No Mercy era and when they had to perform together. Too many things to say yet no courage to say it ...

Shownu gently grab his hands and lead them into a taxi. "Where do we want to go?" Shownu asks.

Kihyun startles. He thinks for a while and mention a coffee shop near an university which also known for their street snacks. Shownu nods and asks the driver to get them there.

Then silence falls again. But Kihyun can feel Shownu keeps glancing at him. And when Shownu doesn't, it's Kihyun that steals glance at him. Kihyun sighs softly. He may look calm but his heart beats so fast. Unbeknownst to Shownu, Kihyun actually is mustering his strength so talk.

For almost an hour, they arrived at the place. After paying, Shownu holds Kihyun's hands again. Kihyun a little bit stiffens. He looks around, afraid that some fans may recognize them. But this university is not a famous one and in a secluded area so not many people at this hour walk around. Only some people buying snacks or just sitting around, doing their things. Shownu and Kihyun also wear masks that cover half of their faces with snap back for Shownu, they hope nobody recognizes them. 

They enter the cafe and find a secluded corner to sit after ordering right in the cashier. The spot that they chose is covered by a medium height bamboo plants and in second level of that cafe with a view to the street below. Kihyun turns to see the night lighting and stores around that still open in this hour. After the waiter delivers their orders, they put off their masks. Kihyun happily sips his warm chocolate while Shownu is enjoying his hot latte. They enjoy their drinks in silence before Shownu clears his throat and asks, "So ... what is it that you want to talk about?"

Kihyun gulps his drink. His mind is racing and feels like a Nascar race while he tries to arrange sentences in his mind. "Um--"

Shownu is staring at him in his deep and calm look. This kind of look that will melt Kihyun into jelly every time his eyes meet with Shownu's eyes. Kihyun clears his throat that's suddenly dry. "Hyung ... today .. at the fan sign ..." Kihyun doesn't continue his sentences. It feels too childish and funny. Should he say he feels angry seeing Shownu and Minhyuk did that dancing. Who is he anyway? Shownu's manager? Shownu's mother? Shownu's boyfriend? Kihyun stops his thought and gets stiff. Is this --what they call --jealous? Me? Jealous? Of his own member?

Seeing Kihyun gets lost in his own thought, Shownu slowly holds Kihyun's hands. And successfully bringing Kihyun back to his sense but getting another shock when he sees his hands are being held by Shownu's hands. He keeps looking at his hands and Shownu's eyes. Back and forth. His mouth opens a bit. Trying to say something but to no avail since his mind and heart doesn't feel like moving together. 

"Just say whatever you want to say, Kihyun-ah. I'm not going to run or judge you. You can trust me." Shownu says calmly. His eyes are searching something in Kihyun's eyes, encouraging him to speak up his mind.

There's a hitch in Kihyun's breath. He feels dizzy for a moment but looking into Shownu's comforting eyes, he suddenly gets a new strength. He also wants to know the reason why. Maybe he knows but he ignores it ... or just want to confirm it ...

"I didn't know why, hyung, but--but I felt unhappy t-today." Kihyun stutters.

"Because of?" a trail of smile lingers in Shownu's face. He seems to figure something out. His leader is actually a smart one. He can read someone quickly by their gestures and mimics and relate them into events and moments before he makes a conclusion in his mind.

Kihyun pauses for a while. Hoping he can know why too. But the scene of Shownu and Minhyuk keeps invading his mind and he gives up. He can not think of other reason. "Because of... the dancing .." He lowers his voice when he says 'the dancing' but to Shownu can hear it clearly.

"Because of me and Minhyuk danced that naughty dance?" Shownu asks again. He is now gently squishing Kihyun's hands that he still holds.

Kihyun feels like he wants to fly and disappear to the sky or just melt into liquid and seeps into the cracks of these wooden floor now. Away from that handsome face of his leader that now staring at him intently. He nods weakly and lower his eyes down. Doesn't have any courage to look into Shownu's eyes again. He cursed mentally to himself. Be a man, Kihyun. Be a man ...

"Is it the fact that I danced that with Minhyuk instead of you?" Kihyun feels like he wants to zip that mouth since every word his leader says is exactly what he had in mind. 

Kihyun takes a deep breath and lifts his face to look at Shownu. "It--I don't know how to say it, hyung. It's not like I want to dance that with you, you know it's never my forte anyway dancing so seductively with another guy, it's ah-- it's because seeing you together with Minhyuk and how good you both are and how fit you dance with him and this fandom that says you both is perfect for each other, that--"

Kihyun doesn't have any chance to continue again since Shownu's lips successfully lands on his own lips, seals his mouth for saying another words. Kihyun shudders but the warmth of Shownu's lips and how he gently kisses him, makes Kihyun surrenders. He doesn't want to lie. He wants this. The feeling that being wanted by Shownu and how Shownu softly sucks his lower lip and give a light pressure on his lips makes him forget about anything. 

Kihyun breaks their kiss when his mind kicks back in and he looks at Shownu in confusion. "Hyung? That--this .. we .."

Shownu is still leaning forward, he looks deep into Kihyun's eyes and says, "Tell me in every honesty that you have, do you regret this kiss?"

Kihyun closes his mouth. In every honesty he has? In every honesty he has, yes, he regrets that he is the one that broke their kiss! Kihyun lowers his face down and takes a deep breath. "No. Does it mean that .. that I like you hyung?"

Shownu chuckles and flicks Kihyun's forehead. 

"Ah!" Kihyun rubs his forehead.

"For a smart person, you sounds like a fool now. Tell me now, do you like me or not?" Shownu leans back to his chair and puts his hands on his lap.

Kihyun thinks for a while and it shows on his face. Scrunched forehead and thinking eyes while his lips protrudes a bit. Shownu must hold himself from pinching those cheeks in front of him. He doesn't want to disturb Kihyun's contemplation moment.

"Hyung .. I like you a lot. Yes. As a leader yes, you're cool. As a band mate and housemate, yes. You are not as bothering as other members. I like you as older brother, yes. You are so calm and protective to us. As a friend, so so. You are so hard to read sometimes." Kihyun pauses. He smiles, like he is portraying something in his mind. 

"Is there any other option?" Shownu asks impatiently. 

Kihyun keeps quiet. The thing that he feels about Shownu and Minhyuk and how Shownu kissed him just now--he blushed recalling the kiss--and how he feels so good when Shownu kisses him, is it ... maybe ... he ... 

As his mind tries to decipher his feeling, Shownu leans closer to him again. This time, he holds Kihyun's face with his both hands and make Kihyun widens his eyes as his response. "Say it."

Kihyun opens his mouth and with his eyes are still glued to the amazing creature in front of him, he slowly says, " Hyung, I think that, that I like you so much ... as a person who .. who falls in love .. yes hyung, I think I fall in love with you. It never felt good whenever I see someone else touched you or being touchy with you. Because, it's because I secretly hoped it was me. I just don't have that courage to do that." Kihyun stops his words. He feels a surge of braveness to look deeply into Shownu's eyes. And he smiles when he sees the sparks in Shownu's eyes and how Shownu smiles to him in the most loving way he could ever see. 

"Say something, hyung." Kihyun says softly in front of Shownu's face that only inches away from his.

Shownu doesn't say anything. He never does. He just softly captures Kihyun's lips and once again, kisses him deeply like he doesn't want to let go. Like he wants to pour out his heart through the kisses. And once again, Kihyun surrenders. He is known for his competitive streak and desire and determination to win in every contests or games. This time, he doesn't even care when it comes losing to Shownu ...

"Hyung, about Minhyuk .." 

"Shut up, Kihyunnie. Just enjoy the kiss."

 

Epilogue :

2 months later ...

"Yah! Lee Minhyuk! Go get your plate and cup out of our room and wash them! Quickly!" Kihyun yells when he finds a dirty plate and cup in the floor, next to Minhyuk's bunk bed.

Minhyuk groans. It's early in the morning and this dude is seriously going to blow his ear up. "I'll do it later!" Minhyuk replies, eyes still glued on his ipad. A plushy flies and lands on his face. 

"In three counts if you don't wash it, I'll never cook for you again! I'll move out to Shownu's room and let this room becomes storeroom!" Kihyun threatens.

"Aaarghh! Fine! Fine, you should know that you'll get older if you keep on nagging, eomma!" Minhyuk gets down from his bed.

Kihyun sticks out his tongue. He gets used to that nickname and satisfied when he sees Minhyuk takes his dirty plate and cup away.

Kihyun gets out of their room and seeing Jooheon and Changkyun play PS early in the morning. "Yah! Both of you! Isn't it too early in the morning to play that?? Help me wash the laundry and cook! Jooheon go ask manager to lend us company credit card, we need to shop. We are running out of food!" Kihyun stands with his hands on his hip, irritated seeing their youngest members spend their morning lazily.

"But-but-but ..eomma .." Jooheon wants to say something but stops when he sees Kihyun glares. "Yes, eomma." He lowers his head down.

Just when Kihyun wants to go away, he sees Wonho discards his clothes improperly. He groans, "Wonho hyung, clothes are not supposed to be there. That is a dinning table if you ever forget that its function is to place plates and food, not clothes!"

Wonho jumps out in shock. He wants to say something but Shownu, who walks past him, just pats his back, encouraging him to just do whatever Kihyun says. Wonho sighs. And here I thought I was the oldest, said Wonho in his mind. He languidly takes his clothes that he puts in the table and puts them into washing machine. Kihyun just sighs and follows Shownu into his room where Hyungwon is still inconsiderately sleeping when others already woke up and doing their chores. Kihyun quickly yells while attacking Hyungwon with Shownu's pillow. "Yah! Chae Hyungwon! Wake up!"

Shownu chuckles seeing his boyfriend tortures their members one by one. 

Unfortunately, Hyungwon who gets used to Kihyun's waking up technique, doesn't budge a bit. Kihyun gets irritated. He looks at Shownu who is watching him with his laugh. He motions his finger, asking Shownu to come closer. He knows Hyungwon already woke up but he pretends to sleep to make Kihyun go away. 

Shownu comes closer and Kihyun hugs him, putting his arms in Shownu's shoulders. "Morning, hyuung.." Kihyun purposely making his voice as sultry as he can. He cringes hearing himself. And Hyungwon must be hearing this too. Kihyun smiles devilishly.

Shownu just hums and as if he can read what's on Kihyun's mind, he quickly pecks Kihyun's lips with a loud sound. "Mmmuah. You taste good, baby." Shownu wants to hit himself speaking those words but he holds it inside.

"Aarrrgh! I get it! I get it! Aiishh! Do your eomma appa thing somewhere else, hyung!" Hyungwon groans and closes his eyes with both hands when he gets down from his bed. 

Both Kihyun and Shownu laughs, feeling satisfied. One more victim this morning. Kihyun still puts his arms in Shownu's shoulder. "Thanks hyung. That brat is such a troublesome for me."

Shownu smiles and gives another peck. " But you love them, eomma."

Kihyun laughs. "I do love them, appa. And especially you. Now please accompany Jooheon to go shopping. I can not trust that kid to buy something by himself. I will cook delicious food today and for monbebes."

Kihyun once again claims Shownu's lips before he pats Shownu's back to ask him to go. He still holds Shownu's hands when they get out of Shownu's room. Minhyuk and Wonho tease them. "Aah ... good morning appa .." Minhyuk copies Kihyun.

"Morning too, eomma." Wonho replies and they both giggle. 

Kihyun glares but Shownu just rubs his back gently. "They just want to rile you up, Kihyun-ah. However, it's not like they can do it like us. It's enough we made a big chaos in our company when we said that we're dating."

Wonho scoffs. Minhyuk turns to Wonho and says in sad face. "Hyung, I can not date you!"

Wonho retorts. "Like I would dating you. Keep on dreaming." He sticks out his tongue. Kihyun, Shownu and Minhyuk laugh together. Jooheon joins them, flashing credit card and says happily, "Appa, let's go shopping for Monbebe picnic."

"I want ice cream!" Changkyun shouts from nowhere.

"I want chips!" Hyungwon appears from toilet.

"I want ice cream too!" Minhyuk exclaims happily.

"I want ramyeon!" Wonho exclaims too.

"Haiish! No one buys anything or I don't cook today!" Kihyun yells. 

"Appa .... why eomma is annoying?!" Minhyuk whines to Shownu. 

Shownu chuckles and looks at Kihyun beside him, who is still glaring to other members. Shownu is deadly sure he can never get enough seeing that cute face beside him. "He is annoying. Eomma is annoyingly cute." Shownu smiles and quickly flees with Jooheon, seeing Kihyun takes a ladle from the kitchen and waving it to threaten them.

"Stop calling me eomma!!" 

 

~~~ THE END ~~~


End file.
